You and Me
by BrOwnEyedcutie112092
Summary: When somthing very tramatic happens to Keely Phil will with out a dought be by her side every step of the way to help her get through it ... Pheely CHAPPIE 5 NOW UP! YAY! COMPLETED! and the sequel hopefully coming soon!
1. Chapter 1 The Problem is just Beggining

**Ok this is my 2nd fanfic I don't kno how its gonna turn out so I hope u like it! Oh and if this story sounds anything like the story Protecting me  I'am not at all trying to copy it. Last night I waz thinking of ideas for this story and then I waz like oh shit that sounds just like Protecting me so I'm not trying to copy it and if it sounds to much like it or I offend anyone I'm sorry. And by the way u should definitely check out that story it's really really good. Ok I'll stop talking now so u can read. Hope u like it! **

**Chapter 1**

**The problem is just beginning **

"So yer coming over tonight to watch movies right?" Phil asked "Well duh where else would I spend my Friday night." Keely replied. Ok this is the deal Phil and Keely are in collage now and they each have there own apartments. So they pretty much do whatever they want when ever they want, except for when they have to study for some big test or something.

Anyway "So yer coming over tonight to watch movies right?" Phil asked "Well duh where else would I spend my Friday night." Keely replied. They were at Keelys apartment building. "All be over in like a half hour k" "Yep!" "See ya then" Phil turned around and started to walk home. (They only lived about 5 minutes walking distance away from each other.) Keely opened the door and went to the elevator. "I don't feel like talking the stairs tonight." She said allowed to herself. She got in and pressed the button for floor 3.

Keely walked down the hall to her room # 43. She went to put the Key into the door knob but then noticed the door was unlocked. "Hhmm that's weird I could have sworn I locked it before I left." She didn't really think anything of it so she just walked in. When Keely walked in to her apartment she was shocked. One of the chairs in her living room was tipped over there was a shattered vase on the floor, all the pillows and blankets on the couch were messed up and on the floor, and a bunch of other stuff was out of place(I just didn't feel like writing it all down but you pretty much get the picture right?). At that moment Keely got scared someone had obviously broken in and they might still be there, or come back.

She immediately pulled out her cell and called Phil. "Phil you gotta get over here right now!" she said in a worried voice. "Keely, Keely what's wrong?" "Someone broke in and trashed my house I don't know what to do what if there still here Phil I'm scared please come now." The whole time she was saying that she didn't pause to take a breath. "Don't worry Keels, just calm down and I'll be right over." "Ok just hurry."

Phil was already on his way over from the beginning of the phone call. Within two minutes he was there. He was about to run up the stairs when he decided the elevator would be quicker. 5 seconds later the door opened and there at the end of the hall stood the frightened Keely.

Phil ran over to her. "Keely are you ok?" "Oh Phil" she jumped in his arms, he hugged her back. He looked through the door way into her apartment. "Oh my gosh Keel who did this?" "I don't know" she grabbed his arm "But what if they come back" Phil put his arms around her. "Don't worry as long as I'm around nobody's going to hurt you." She looked up at him and smiled "Thanks"

They walked in. "Wow look at this place, it's a total mess." Keely said in disgust. "I know I wonder what this person was looking for" Phil replied. "I don't know but let's get this place cleaned up." "Right"

After like 20-30 minutes Phil and Keely had the place cleaned up and back to normal. They both collapsed on the couch. "Wow what a waste of a Friday huh" said Keely. "Yah, but we still have the rest of the night." "True, so what do we want to do?" Keely asked. "We could still have our movie night here." Phil suggested "Ok what do ya wanna watch?" "I don't know." Phil replied thinking. "Owe how about uptown girls! I love that movie." Keely said. "Um no definitely not." "Oh come Phil don't be such a butt munch, and anyways last Friday you said "_don't worry Keels next week you can pick the movie." _ Pleeeaase" "but" Then Keely gave him the puppy dog pout she new he couldn't resist. "Oh alright but only because you know I cant resist that look." "Yes! You're the bestest best friend ever Phil" "I know I'm good like that" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up to put the movie in.

Ok there you go chappie one of my new story! Hope u liked it! I'm typing my chappie 2 right now so that should be coming soon! Send me some reviews!

Thanx Koolishcutie112092

Isn't this like the cutest pic ever of Ricky & Aly! I kno!


	2. Chapter 2 The Note

**Sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would I really was typing chappie two but it is taking me a long time cause I keep running out of ideas but I finally finished so here you go!Enjoy!**

"_You're not pretty, Keely, you're beautiful, I don't _**want**_ to be with you forever, I_**need**_ to be with forever. I don't like you, I love you. If you left, I wouldn't cry- I'd die" _**isn't this like the cutest fluff ever! I kno it waz from futuristic- dudettes one shot Cyberspace. Check it out! It's really good!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Note**

**After the movie ended…**

"See Phil wasn't that a great movie?" "Oh yah the best" He said sarcastically. She gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Whatever. I'm going to go get in my pajamas and stuff so since I'm nice while I'm gone you can pick out the next movie kay." Keely said. "Yep"

Keely got up and walked to her room. 10 seconds later she came running out to Phil with a piece of paper in her hand. "Keely what's wrong?" "Phil read this paper" she said with fear in her voice. "What is it?" Phil took the paper from her now shaky hand it read:

_Don't worry I'll be back_

_And I'm going to get you if_

_It's the last thing I do_

"Phil I'm so scared" she grabbed on to his arm. He pulled her into his lap. "Don't worry Keels I'm right here. And if that idiot tries to get any where near you he's gonna really wish he hadn't." Keely smiled at him and laid her head down on Phil's shoulder. The rest of the time was silent; they just sat there watching the movie Phil had picked out. It was heavy weights. (_hehe I love that movie_) anyways they were about an hour into it when Phil noticed Keely was fast asleep in his arms. He was getting pretty tired himself, so laid down with Keely in his arms careful not to wake her, and fell asleep too.

In the morning Keely woke up to the smell of pancakes. (Chocolate chip pancakes!) She saw Phil in the kitchen. She sat up and focused her eyes. "Hey sleepy head!" Phil called. "Hey" she replied as she got up and walked over to him. "Sleep well?" "Somewhat" "Phil do you think that that person is gonna come back?" there was a pause. "I don't know Keel, but hey! Why don't we do something fun today to get your mind off of it." "Like what?" she asked. "Well the fair opens today" "oh fun!"

They sat down and eat there pancakes together. When they finished they each went and got dressed. Keely didn't fell like doing her normal 35 minute routine for getting ready, so she just thru some jeans, a cute top and brushed her hair.

Phil was waiting for her on the couch. "Are you ready to go Keels?" "Yep!" she enthusiastically replied. "Alighty then let's go!" Phil and Keely left the house, and went to the car. In about 20 minutes they were there. Phil found a place to park in the very crowded parking lot.

"So Keel what do you want to do first?" "Owe lets go on the Tango!" "Alright" _(ok I'm from Colchester VT and every year we have a fair and I just went 2 days ago and I'm going again on Saturday but anyways we have a ride there called the Tango and its really scary it goes way up high and it twists and turns and yah I think you get the point) _So after that they went on three or four more rides when they decided to get something to eat.

They each got a hot dog and shared a pint of Al's French Fries. (_With vinegar yummy! yum_!) Then they went on the Ferris wheel to digest a bit before they went on any other rides. "Oh Phil I love it up here don't you. It's so peaceful and relaxing." "Oh um yah." He said looking down a little unsure about being up there. "Phil are you afraid of heights?" Keely said with a smirk. "What me? Afraid of heights ppp" Phil said trying to act all macho. Keely scooted over and sat down next to him. "You are aren't you?" "Well maybe" "You cutie why didn't you tell me?" "I don't know" "Oh Phil"

After the Ferris wheel Keely really wanted to on a ride called the Tornado. _(Me and my friend really wanted to go on this ride to but we were like a half inch to short I kno how stupid) _When they got off of that Keelys lunch came back to haunt her. Phil I don't feel that good. I just got really nauseous."_ (Is that how u spell it? I don't kno I'm just a dumb blonde and I'm a brunette_) Phil walked Keely over to the nearest garage and not even five seconds later did she barf up her lunch. Phil held her hair out of the way with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. When she was done she smiled. "I knew I shouldn't of had all those fries."

They both laughed and decided to be safe and play some games. They played about three games and lost them all when they came to a water squirter game. (_You kno those ones where you aim at the little target and shoot water_) "Ok Keels pick any stuffed animal you like and I will get it for you." "I like the little fuzzy colored dog." "Alright then that's what you get!" Phil played once and came in second so he didn't get a stuffed animal. "Sir would you like to give someone else a turn?" the person asked that was working at the moment for this game asked. "Nope! My Keely wants it she gets it!" "Ok sir"

This time Phil won and he got Keely the animal she wanted. "Here Keels" "Oh thank you Phil you're so sweet!" She gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the night waz a blast! Phil and Keely had the best time ever. They rode a bunch a more rides and played lots more games. They were out till like 12:00 when they decided to leave. They were so tired, they collapsed in the car. They sat there for like 5 minutes before Phil even started up the car to go.

"Phil can I stay at your place to night? You know with the brake in and all." "Yes of course you can Keels you don't even have to ask." "I know but still." Phil pulled up in front of Keelys apartment building so she could get her stuff she needed for the night. "Ok Phil I'll be right back" "Kay" Phil watched Keely get out of the car and open the door to her apartment building not knowing what terrible events laid ahead of her…

Bom bom bom

**Ha ha cliffie! I waz gonna keep going but I thought I would stop here just to piss u off! Ha ha I' am typing the next chappie right now so it should be up soon! Send me some reviews and you get a lollypop!**


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

**FINALLY chappie three is up! Sorry I took so long to update I've been working on a different story. And the first chappie of it is almost finished! So look out for that! Anyways here you go! By the way just to warn u guys this chap is really dramatic.ok! Enjoy! Reviews will be appreciated! **

**Chapter 3 **

**Broken**

…Keely walked through the door way of the building to the elevator. She walked down the hall to her room. She opened the door and started to walk to her bedroom when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but the person covered her mouth with their hand.

"Why are you out so late? You better not have been with that Phil kid" She bit his hand and turned around to look at him. "Sean?" she said in shock and disbelief. "What are you doing here so late?" "Don't you question me?" He yelled in rage. Then he hit her across the face so hard she fell to the ground. "What are you doing get out of my house!" Keely tried to yell as tears started to fill her eyes.

"OH don't think you can't get rid of me that fast." Keely tried to get up and get away but Sean was to fast he grabbed her and punched her in the ribs and then through her to the ground. She hit the ground extremely hard and on the way down she hit her head on the edge of the coffee table. She was bleeding, had a very bad head ach, and Pain was now shooting through her body.

She was now crying so hard and in so much pain she could barley talk, or move but she knew she had to, to escape and have a chance to get out of this alive.

Two minutes later the beating hadn't stopped for one second. Then Sean slammed Keely up against the wall as hard as he could. As if that wasn't bad enough there was something sharp sticking out of the wall so that added to the tremendous amount of pain she was feeling as it stabbed into her back.

"Come on Keel you know you want me" as Sean said that he put his hands up her under shirt. "Please stop leave me alone." Keely pleaded through her streaming tears and excruciating pain. She tried to get away but he had her pinned to tight to the wall and she was in to much pain. But then Phil's face flashed through her mind and she found the strength to kick him just hard enough so he would let go and she could run.

He let go and winced in pain. She ran to her room, "Oh your gonna pay for that!" She tried to close the door, but he was to fast he ran up to the door and pushed it as hard so he could. Keely fell to the floor, with a painful thump. She hit her arm on the open dresser drawer and then Sean kicked her in the ribs. She got up and tried to run but tripped on fell on the bed. "Now you are really going to pay for all you did" Then Sean got on her and wrapped his hands around her throat and started choking her. She absolutely could not breathe, and she had no doubt in her mind, she thought she was going to die.

Then suddenly the phone rang. (_Ok everyone I kno that is lame but it's the only thing I could think of to get him off of her, so bear with me._) Sean got annoyed so he answered it. "Hello?" he said in a pissed off angry voice. "Um? Hi is Keely there?" "No she's a little busy right now" "uuuhh? Ookkaa then tell her I called, um bye."

Keely was on the bed shaking and trying to catch her breath she was in total shock. "Hey Keel lets forget that ever happened okay." Sean said as he laid on top pf her again. (Oh_ wow I hate writing this_.) "Please _please _get off of me_ pleeease _stop_." _Keely pleaded in tears and breathless. She tried to fight back but Sean's grip on her wrists was too tight and he had her pinned down to well.

**Around 5 minutes later…**

Sean heard something in the hall and at the same time the phone rang. So he as quickly as he could fled the apartment. Keely laid there she couldn't move. She laid there in pain in tears and in shock. Then her entire body started shaking uncontrollably…then everything went black. (I_ was going to be a bitch and stop here but I really wanted to keep going so here you go_)

**In the car…**

Phil was getting very worried. "What is taking her so long?" He wondered aloud to himself. "I better go check on her" Phil got out of the car and went to the big building. (_Alright everyone we all kno he gets in the elevator and everything so I don't feel like explaining it again_) Phil walked down the hall towards Keelys apartment.

He walked in "Keely?" "Keely? Are you here?" Suddenly panic ran through Phil's body. Then he found her. Lying on the bed, he could not believe what he saw. Her lifeless body was just laying there on the bed; she had a black eye, a bloody lip a bloody nose, a bruise and a little cut on her forehead. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. She had bruises and red marks around her neck and same with her wrists. Her pants were unzipped and her shirt was all wrinkled up. And this was what was visible, what lay under he clothes was much worst. "Omg Keely what happened to you." He said quietly as he rushed over to her side.

Phil scoped her up in his arms, and cradled her. He stroked her face. "Keely please wake up, you gotta wake up" He looked at her fragile broken body. What kind o f monster would do this? Oh when Phil got his hands on that bastard he would be dead.

"Oh Keely" Phil whispered. He pulled her head into his chest and a tear slipped from his eye and landed on her golden hair. Phil sat there like that with Keely in his arms for who knows how long gently rocking her back and forth, when he heard a very faint weak voice say "Phil?" He looked down at her "Keely? Keely you're awake!" Then Keely remembered what had just happened to her. She grabbed on to Phil's shirt. "Oh Phil it was so awful" Keely just barley managed to say. She then started to cry. But it really hurt her to cry I mean it really hurt her to breath. So she started to shake again. Phil held her tighter, "Sshh its ok baby I'm here you're safe now." Keely buried her face into Phil's chest. He held her for about 5 minutes.

Phil broke the silence first. "Keely I have to get you cleaned up ok?" Keely shook her head up and down, and Phil carried her into the bathroom. Phil lifted up her shirt a little bit and looked at her lower back and the bottom of her ribs. It was bad. If he was going to get her cleaned up he would have to take her shirt off. "Keely I'm going to have to take your shirt off ok sweetie?" "Ok" she said very weak.

So Phil took of her shirt extremely careful to ovoid her cuts and bruises. He was shocked at what he saw. She had a big cut on her ribs along with a bunch of big green and blueish bruises. (_No wonder it hurt to breath_) and on her back she had a big gash along with scrapes bruises and a red mark in the shape of a hand. (_It was worst I just couldn't explain it very well but I'm sure you guys can picture it_)

Phil ran his fingers down her back to make sure what he was seeing was really there. "Don't worry Keels I will have fixed up in no time." He went and got a wash cloth and ran it under warm water. He kneeled down next to her and cupped her chin with one hand and with the other gently wiped her face with the warm cloth. "Thanks Phil, you're the best" He smiled and kept on working. Phil didn't stop until he had every last cut, scrap, and gash cleaned up and bandaged.

He had her put on a big t-shirt and some sweat pants to make sure she was comfortable. He carried her over to the couch and sat with her. "Keely can you tell me what happened?" Keely stared into space a little bit "Um, well...I was just coming to get my stuff you know to go to your house, and when I walked in he grabbed me from behind…" "He who?" Phil asked "Um Sean Shames, you know from school" "Sean Shames! What the hell is wrong with that !#$#! Oh when I get my hands on him…" Phil was yelling now. "Phil please calm down" Keely said as she took his hands "Oh sorry Keels" Keely looked down at her wrists and then started crying.

"Phil it was so awful…I kept telling him to stop and he wouldn't and he was beating me and it hurt so bad and, and…" Keely was crying so hard now she couldn't stop or talk. Phil pulled her into his lap and comforted her he was willing to sit there for as long as it took. "Sshhh its ok baby your ok you just tell me when you're ready" Keely cried and cried in Phil's arms until she fell asleep. Phil looked down at his poor little Keely He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then himself fell asleep.

So there you go! Chappie three did ya guys like it! Let me know! Send me a review and get a cupcake! Yay! And stay tuned for the next chapter it should be coming soon!


	4. Nice Authers note! please read!

Hey every one! Sorry if I haven't been updating lately or I don't but I just started school on August 31, 05 and I'm getting pounded on homework and I have school soccer practice everyday from 4:15-6:00 so like all I have time for everyday is soccer and homework. So yah. But I would like to thank you all for all the lovely reviews! I feel so loved! And anytime a have a free moment I'll try to type. So that's the deal. Ok I have to go now cause I have to type and catch up on my story reading, I haven' been able to go on the computer in three days! I kno how tragic blame the homework. Yuck! Ok so bye now! And you all get cupcakes for ur lovely reviews! Love yas bye!

Koolishcutie112092


	5. Chapter 4 The truth comes out

**I'm so sorry u guys I kno I haven't updated in like a hundred and like fifty-two years but I am not kidding soccer has totally taken over my life! Like as I said before I have soccer practice every single day from 4:00-5:45 but and now we have _AT LEAST_ 2 games a week and a lot of them are away, so we take the bus and the A team plays first so I don't get home till like 7:00 and when I get home I do my homework and go to bed. So now you kno. Ok that is enough of my personal life. But here you go the forth chappie that you have been waiting for! Yay! I'm so excided! **

**Chapter 4 **

**The truth comes out **

Around 2:00 in the morning…

Phil woke up to Keely, she was his arms, and they were still on the couch. But he woke up because Keely was thrashing back and forth and whimpering and crying "please stop get off of me please PHIL! HELP!" Phil gently shook her awake. Keelys whole body shook and then her eyes flew open. "Phil" She through her arms around him, squeezed him tight, and continued her crying.

"sshh its ok baby it was just a bad dream your ok now, I'm here" It was quite as they sat there Phil holding her protectively in his arms. Then Phil was the first to break the silence. "Keely…can you tell me what happened?" "I don't think I can Phil" "Keels, you need to tell me if were gonna get this taken care of, cause if you can't tell me how will you tell the police" "The police?" "Yes the police Keely, what that bastard did to you is not right, and we need to tell the police so they can get him, and through his sorry ass in jail, now can you _please _tell me what happened?"

"Ok, um, well, like I said before I walked in and he grabbed my from behind and…" Keely told him the whole story, about the beating and everything, but she left out one minor BIG IMPORTANT detail, but Phil could see through her he knew she was hiding something. But he would let her tell him herself.

By this time Keely was balling uncontrollably. Phil held her tight and ran his fingers through her hair. "It'll be okay, just let it all out" he said trying to comfort his hurting friend. Keely squeezed Phil so hard now his breathing was cut short a bit but he didn't care.

"Phil?" Keely barley said through her choking tears. "Phil…he…he…he raped me."

**Hehe cliffie! I kno that was sooooo ttly sort and I was going to keep going but I really needed to update so I decided to be evil. But I have a little free time this weekend so I will start typing the next chappie, and hopefully get it up vury vury soon! But I have to go now, send me some reviews and I will give a never ending supply of cookies! Yay! Love ya guys bye**!

-koolishcutie112092


	6. Chapter 5 Pickford Central Park

Sorry I took such an incredibly long time to update, I've been extremely busy and I kept getting writers block, but look I finished! Yay! Thank u all for the vury nice reviews! I loved them! They make me so happy, never ending supply of cookies for all! YAY! Here is the fifth chappie for ya! FINALLY!

**Chapter 5**

**Pickford Central Park**

**Previously…**

By this time Keely was balling uncontrollably. Phil held her tight and ran his fingers through her hair. "It'll be okay, just let it all out" he said trying to comfort his hurting friend. Keely squeezed Phil so hard now his breathing was cut short a bit but he didn't care.

"Phil?" Keely barley said through her choking tears. "Phil…he…he…he raped me."

"HE WHAT! KEELY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Phil could fell the anger burning up within him, he felt like he was going to explode! Keely just looked up at him and then put her head in her hands and turned her tears silent, as she got awful, traumatic flashbacks, of what had happened just a few hours ago.

Phil's anger then converted into sympathy and hurt as he looked down at his poor baby Keely. "Oh, oh sshh it's ok come here, come here. I'm sorry I yelled" He pulled her into him and she buried her face into his chest.

"Oh Phil it was so awful, he kept touching me and he wouldn't stop and I couldn't get away and…and…" she couldn't go on it was too hard, she just balled hysterically until she once again fell asleep in the protective comforting arms of her beloved Phil. The beat of his heart blended into a soft lullaby.

He just held her for what seemed like eternities stroking her face and running his fingers through her hair. He decided he would take her to the hospital, and go to the police in the morning, right now, it was just too much, and she needed her sleep she has been through a lot.

Keely woke up around 8:30 the next morning, Phil was still asleep. She tried to roll over so her face was facing his, and as she did she found herself very very sore, from the events that occurred the night before.

She looked at Phil, she had to admit to herself after all these years…she was in love with him. She couldn't even possibly imagine life without him. She cuddled up more to his warm comforting body, Even though she couldn't get to much closer because she was already wrapped in his arms, but that was ok with her.

Just then Phil woke up; he blinked and looked at Keely in his arms. "Hey Keels, how are you feeling?" "Well I'm pretty sore not to mention scarred for life, but besides that I guess I'm ok" "Oh Keely" he said sympathetically.

"I' am so sorry Keels I cant believe I let this happen to you, I'm so sorry it's all my fault" "Phil? What are you talking about? What happened to me _is not_ your fault don't you _ever_ for one second think that"

"Keel are you kidding me! Of course its my fault, Keely, I let you go in there all by yourself, knowing about the note and everything! How could have I been so stupid!" Phil was now sitting up, and on the verge of tears, feeling guilty and faultful about his friend. Keely put her hands on Phil's cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Phil it was not your fault, your not physic, neither of us could have ever saw that coming. Now just give me a hug and stop saying that." She pulled him into a hug but then quickly pulled away, to look him in the eye. "And if I hear you say that one more time I will slap you." He couldn't help but crack a little smile, and they embraced each other in a big Pheely hug.

**Later that day… **

… After they had already gone to he hospital, and Keely checked out fine besides all of the bruises, cuts, and scratches. They were at the police station and Keely was telling officer Ullman (hehe) about what happened that night when her cell phone rang. "Oh sorry one sec" She flipped it open

**Keely:** "Hello?"

"Hey baby" Keely was caught extremely off guard by this comment no body called Keely that except Phil, who was this?

**Keely:** "Hello? Who is this?" But then before they could answer Keely suddenly recognized this voice, panic ran through her whole body she was scared.

"Keely who is that?" Phil asked "Phil it's him I' am so scared what do I do?" "That's him? give me that phone!"

**Phil:** "Hello!" Phil said in an I'm going to murder you kind of voice.

**? (Sean): **"Hello? Where's Keely?"

**Phil:** "I don't know who the hell you think you are but if you ever _ever_ come near Keely again I' am gonna F-ing kill you!" (_He actually said the real F word but I didn't think it was very appropriate for fanfiction even though I say it all the time I didn't want to be to vulgar anyways…_)

**Sean: **"Wow take a chill pill man I was just havin a little fun with her, you know how it is"

**Phil:** "EXCUSE ME! I CANT EVEN_ **BELIEVE** _YOU JUST SAID THAT!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Diffy; is that the criminal who did this to Keely?" Phil took the phone away from his ear "Yes" "Okay keep talking to him keep him on the phone and we will track him down" Mr. Ullman ordered. "Ok" Phil agreed and they bugged the phone up. "Okay Mr. Diffy keep talking we've almost got him." Phil continued to yell and argue with this evil man.

"Got him! he's in Pickford Central Park." Phil and Keely exchanged hopeful looks. "Don't worry Mr. Diffy, Ms. Teslow we will have this man arrested within minutes"

Phil and Keely looked at each other and embraced each other in yet another big hug. But then they did something unexpectedly that they have never done before they shared their very first kiss. _Pheely 4 ever! YAY! hehe_

Wow did this take me a long time to write or what! Jeez! Anyways I have the sequel coming up very soon! So look out for that! Ok well I have to go now but plz review and if u do u get…uuhh…hhmm…thinking…thinking…well I' am not very sure right now what u will get but it will be worth it! Ok love u all bye!


End file.
